Detect It Up
by bettybox
Summary: yes, I know lame title. Rocky Blue (A hacker) works with Georgia at a detective office. When someone is poisoning dancers on Shack It Up Rocky goes undercover to find out who it is. There she meets Cece Jones and they fall for each other, but what will happen once Cece learns about Rocky's job. Rocky x Cece and Deuce x Ty ( explained inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, yes again I am before the typing a story others aren't finished…deal with it!**

"Georgia?" Rocky called from the break room, "Georgia?"

"Blue be quite!" Georgia shouted at her partner as she marched in to the room, "God, you have to learn to shut up for once in your life."

"That's funny coming room you," Rocky laughed, "Get that sick out of your ass yet?"

"Very funny, kid," Georgia sneered, "Now why you calling my name?"

"This." Detective Rocky Blue held up her laptop to her partner Georgia 'no last name'. No one in the whole office knew her last name. She would always said that gave people too much information. While everyone only new Rocky by her last name or, like her partner, called her kid. Rocky worked for the police as Georgia's partner and a hacker.

"What am I looking at, Blue?" Georgia asked annoyed.

" R.J Glenburn's insurance policy," Rocky explained.

"Glenburn? Who cares, we caught him."

"I don't think so look," Rocky said shacking her computer in Georgia's face.

"Stop moving and I will!" Rocky did as she was told and stopped shacking. After a few seconds, "I can't read this I don't have my glasses, just tell me what it says, Blue."

"It says if R.J dies then his wife, Allison, gets the company and the fortune behind it," Rocky said, slightly excited.

"So, how does that change anything?" Georgia asked.

"There are many people in jail that would want to get revenge on R.J," Rocky explained, "Allison could easily tip them off to his arrival. Then once the guys get there revenge and kill R.J-"

"And then Allison would get everything," Georgia finished for her, "But D.A would never go for it."

"They would when I show them this," Rocky said with a grin as she clicked another tab, "This is the calls Allison Glenburn made from her cell in the last twelve hours. The one highlighted is the one she made to someone in Chigoe Correctional. The call was made 12:48."

"That was when we told Allison her husband was in our holding," Georgia remembered, "We have to get R.J back here before he's dead."

"That's what I been trying to say," Rocky sighed as she followed her partner out of the break room and to the office of the only person who could get our suspect back, Detective Jeremy Hunter. Georgia was first threw the threshold of his office.

"Who the hell is barging in-" Detetive Hunter stopped when he spotted Georgia, "Oh, Hi Georgia."

"Hey Detective Hunter," Georgia greeted in her cool manor.

"Oh, Georgia you know you can call me-"again he stopped, but this time it was when he spotted Rocky at the door, "What do you want, kid?" Detective Hunter, like most other detectives, didn't like having a fifth teen year old girl work for the police without having to do any kind of training.

"It's what we want," Georgia added. Georgia and the chef were they only detectives that respected Rocky's talents. After all she solved twelve of their toughest cases.

"We need to get R.J Glenburn back here," Rocky explained.

"You're kidding me, Blue? What possible reason could you have for wanting to bring him back here?" Hunter asked **(a/n: I'm sick of weighting detective) **Rocky explained to Hunter everything she found out and expected. While she was Hunter's grin was slowly turning into a frown.

"And that is why we have to get R.J's butt back in here," Rocky finished.

"Even if there was proof," Hunter said, ignoring Rocky's evidence, "There's nothing I can do."

"That's a load of shit!" Rocky exploded, "You are going to let Allison get away with murder, because your jealous that I can do my job better then you!" Rocky was furious, _How dare he let an innocent man die over his inaccuracies. What a pumbus, arrogant, son of a –_ However her rant was cut off by Georgia.

"You have you believe her, Jeremy," Georgia said slowly. It was ether her tone or the fact she said his first name, but he agreed to get R.J back here.

"Thank you," Rocky said quietly as the pair walked out of Hunters office.

"Don't thank me," Georgia scowled, "I'm only doing this to save someone's life."

"You care about me," Rocky smirked.

"Shut up for once." Rocky, still following, followed Georgia into the parking lot and into her police car. The duo drove up town to get Allison and hold her in for questioning. However, three blocks away Cece Jones was in her apartment babysitting her little brother, Flynn._ Come on Mom, _Cece moaned in her head, _I have to go to work soon. _Cece would have known the exact time she would have to leave, but her laziness kept her from looking at the clock. Then there was three hard knocks at the door.

"I'll get it!" Flynn shouted as he walked out of his bedroom. When he opened the door it revealed Deuce.

"Hey, Deuce. What are you doing here?" Flynn asked.

"Hiding from my mom," he says as he walks in, "Move over." Without waiting for an answer Deuce lifted Cece's legs and moves them off the couch, then sat down.

"Okay, I'm going to finish the 6th leave of Zombie Marathon two," Flynn said leaveing the pair.

"Cece don't you have to go to Shack It Up in about an hour?" Deuce asked. Cece gave a noncommittal shrug and he spoke again, "Do you remember Ty?"

"You mean that guy from you kindergarten class you made a deal with to marry," Cece said rolling her eyes. She had heard this story about Deuce's crush for years, hell she could repeat it word for word.

"Yea," Deuce mumbled, blushing slightly, "Well he is going to becoming to our school for now on."

"Really?" Cece asked. Deuce nodded grinning from ear to ear.

"The rest of this year is going to be awesome," Deuce decided.

**Well review if you want me to continue….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you all so much J that was the most reviews I ever got on a story…**

"I'll never get tired of seeing you do that," Rocky insisted as Georgia walked out of the glass box once she got a confession out of Allison.

"Yea, well maybe one day you will be able to work the box," Georgia shrugged as Rocky followed her.

"I don't think so," Rocky mumbled, "No one will be intimidated by a teenager." Georgia stopped in her tracks and Rocky collided with her backside.

"Why'd you-" But Rocky didn't get to finish, because right at that moment Georgia grabbed her by the forearm and dragged her in to an empty office like a doll.

"Listen up, Blue, cause I'm only saying this once, "Georgia warned as she slammed the door, "It doesn't matter that you a teenager, kid."

"Look right there! If I can't even get my partner to stop calling me 'kid' how is anyone else goanna respect me?" Rocky asked anger in her voice.

"Blue, "Georgia sighed, "Did you know I was the first women to work in this office?" Rocky shocked her head no. "I bet you also didn't know I was called girly the whole time." Rocky shocked her head again. "Everyone call me that. The only exceptions were my partner and the chef, but my partner did call me 'girly' sometimes."

"How'd you get them to stop?" Rocky asked.

"Well, they put a guy in the box," she started to explain, "Maxwell Steal, he came in a couple times before for some robberies and assault charges, but he always walked, because without a confession there was nothing anyone could do. However, this time he was in for murdering a three year old girl. Every detective was dying to get him in jail, but yet again, without a confession we were stuck. So, when my partner walked out of the box for the second time, without thinking, I ran in."

"What happened?"

"I played my hand," Georgia smirked, "And I leaned and leaned on him. Then after five minutes he broke. That, Blue, is why no one will ever call me 'girly', again" With that Georgia left her partner. There was more to that story that only she knew, the main reason she walked into the glass box. Her daughter, Cecelia, was also three and the idea of that happening to her gave her the strength to walk inside. The same daughter that was cursing her name for being late.

"Screw this," Cece scowled, pulling her boots on, "I'm going to be late as it is. Duce can you watch Flynn and explain to my mom where I am?"

"Sure, but I don't think your going to make it in time to make the train." Cece turned to her friend and grinned.

"Watch me." With that she ran out of the apartment, she ran outside, she ran down the side of the road, all the way to the train station. Once she got there she saw the doors were closing and she was running out of steam. Cece keep on moving towards the doors, but she didn't feel like she was getting any closer to the goal. When she was about five feet away she felt someone grab her arm and pull her in, right as the doors shut completely.

"You okay?" a female voice asked. Cece looked up to see a girl, about her age, a little taller than her with brown curls and tan skin, but those fetchers weren't what Cece cared about. _ She has the prettiest eyes I ever seen. _ Remembering the beauty asked her a question Cece answered with a blush.

"I-I'm fine."

"Good to here. When I saw you running a part of me thought you weren't going to make it," the beauty smiled.

"You weren't the only one," Cece giggled, along with the girl that she just meet, "Oh, I'm Cece."

"Bl- Rocky, I'm Rocky." They shock hands, but when they did a shock of eletrisatie when up Cece's arm.

"Thanks for pulling me in," Cece said with a blush.

"No problem," Rocky blushed.

"So, were you going? Sorry. That's probably too personal," Cece blushed deeper.

"No it's not," Rocky insisted, "I'm going nowhere I ride the train to clear my head. Where are you going?"

"To my job, I work on Shack It Up Chicago," Cece said.

"Really?" Rocky asked, wide eyed.

"Yea."

"No wonder I thought you looked familiar," Rocky said beaming.

"You can go to the studio with me." The words came out of Cece's mouth before see knew what she was saying. The words came out as if a stranger said them.

"I would love to," Rocky said, almost bouncing on her toes. _Did I just get a date with this beauty? _

**Well there you have it…Review Pleases **


	3. Chapter 3

"Rocky where have you been?" Ty Blue asked his little sister when she walked into the kitchen, "You missed Shack It Up."

"What you going to do," she shrugged sitting down on the dining table.

" 'What you going to do' ," Ty quoted, shocked, "You love that show. You freak out whenever you miss it. Did your partner hit you on the head or something?"

"No," Rocky said shaking her head at her brothers imagination, "Why would I care if I watched it if I was at the recording!"

"What?" Ty jumped, "You went to the showing? How'd you even get in? You know mom would kill you if you used you badge for your own gain."

"I didn't use that. I meet a girl on the train, she works there and she invited me," Rocky said as she pulled out a red delisouse from her lunch box.

"Invited you? Oh I get it," Ty said as he then turned back to the dirty dishes.

"Get what?"

"You like her," Ty said as if it was clear as air. Rocky blushed red as her apple and looked at the floor.

"She is cute, alright" Rocky spoke defensively, "And you have no room to judge after all your in love with a guy you met in kindergarten." When she saw Ty's ears turn red she took a big bite out of the apple and grinned.

"Infract," Rocky added after she swallowed the apple bits, "Your background on your computer is a picture of the both of you together."

"I hate how you can hack in to my stuff," Ty mumbled.

"You even have hearts around him," she laughed. When her laughter died down she asked in all seriousness, "Are you ready to maybe face him tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Ty sighed, "Even if he is there he might not remember me, hell he might not even be gay and if I go up to him and talk about what we promised he will think I'm a stocker."

"We are Blue's. Nothing can stop us," Rocky said, trying to cheer him up, "You'll be fine. If anything, this is going to be a pretty good year" That night went by surprisingly quickly, before anyone knew it was time for school and Deuce was freacking.

"Will you calm down," Cece complained, closing her locker.

"I can't," Deuce moaned, "All I can think is of Ty and what if he doesn't remember me or what if he is straight. Maybe, I blurt out my feelings for him and he thinks I'm some kind of stocker." SMACK, Cece hit Duce across the face.

"Shut-up," Cece growled.

"Thanks," Deuce mumbled caressing his cheek.

"You're welcome," Cece said cheerily, "now are you ready to-"

"Did you see the new guy," a girl interrupted.

"Yea he is so hot," another girl said, fanning herself for effect as the pair walk around the corner. After sharing a quick look Cece and Deuce followed them. Around the corner was a group of girls around a tall attractive guy with tan skin black hair and deep hazel eyes.

"Do you think that is him?" Cece asked in a whisper.

"I know it is," Deuce said his eyes still stuck on the boy… man of his dreams. _He has grown well, _Deuce thought_, but his smile is still the same. Damn, his lips look perfect, but why would someone as amassing as him want a guy like me? Especially when he could have his pick of girls._

"Girl's I'm flattered," Ty said_, his voice perfect like his lips,_ "But I don't play on your team."

"Your gay?" a blond cheerleader asked.

"Yeah, I am," Ty said rubbing the back of his neck. Most of the girls started to flew mumbling under their breath.

"Well," the cheerleader continued, "If you change your mind find me." With that the girl left and Ty let out a long sigh.

"Now's your chance," Cece whispered. However before Deuce could ask what she meant he was pushed in to Ty. Blushing and using his hands Deuce pushed himself away from him_, he has nice mussels_. When Deuce looked up in to Ty's face, Ty almost gasped. _It's him, it's Deuce. God, I would recognize that face any were, no matter how much he grew up and he grew up good. I can't believe I found him I really want to hug him and never let go. That sounded so stupid._

"Sorry about that," Deuce said.

"Don't worry about it. It could happen to anyone." _And I'm really happy it happened to you._

"Sorry about my friend." Ty turned to see a red haired girl rushing over to join them. _Is that his girlfriend, _Ty panicked.

"It's no trouble," Ty reassured, "Your boyfriend is nice." _ And mine._

"Boyfriend, if you count being beards in six grade, then were broken up," the girl giggled.

"So your both gay," Ty asked, hopefully.

"Yea, anyway I'm Cece and your Ty," the girl said. _She knows my name does that mean Deuce remembers me, _Ty thought. "Ty right? Cause that is what the note says that is taped to you backpack."

"Note?" Ty asked looking down and sure enough there safety pinned to his strap was a white note with his name written in familiar hand writing, Rockies. Ty pulled the note off and started to read: **Hey, bro! Hope you have a good day at your new school. Also, hope you meet you lover boy. Love, Rocky**

"Who's the note from?" Deuce asked.

"My little sister," Ty mumbled as he shoved it into his front pocket.

"Aww, that's sweet. Your close with your little sister," Deuce complemented. Ty gave a small nod as his cheeks turned pick. _Why does he have to be so cute, _Ty asked himself.

**Well I gave you some Rocky x Cece now you have some Ty X Deuce. Hope you liked it and Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello! **

Around six miles away in the police station Rocky Blue was practicing her, as she calls it, art. She was sitting at her desk with three laptops facing her. One of them was covered with her land lord's bank account statement, notices, basically everything.

"Either this jack ass just got out of a divorce and his wife is taking all his money or he is having some crazy mid life crises," Rocky commented, "Either way, I am shutting down his cards for the next couple day." With that she highlighted a few word deleted them and rewrote it. BEEP. Then Rocky typed in his eight digit number.

The middle screen had a safety camera, in color, from her brother's school with flashing images from different locations of the building. When she turned to look the next image to flash was of Ty in one of her class room. Rocky stopped it at that camera and just watched as her older brother fiddled with the pencil in his hand. He was also checking out the guy in front of him. Grinning, Rocky minimized the camera shoot and opened up a text box. Addressing it to Ty's cell phone she typed; **I see you checking out that guy in front of you. Glade you found your hubby ;)**

"Eat that," Rocky mumbled as she sent it. Widening the video box she watched as Ty slide his phone out of his back pocket and checks the text. Rocky laughed when she saw her newly blushing brother looking around the room trying to find the camera. Then Ty turned back to his phone and typed something. BING. Minimizing it again, Rocky checked the text box. **Go do your job and leave me alone, for now. **

Smirking she turned to her last laptop. There was the list of the dancers on Shack It Up. Also, there time of starting at the show and some of their times of debaucher. Rocky highlighted Cecelia Jones name in pink. She just stared at it for a little, smiling. Deciding this was getting a little stocker like, she starting to scroll around the list. After five minutes something started to stand out, the dates of debaucher. One girl, Carla Shifter, got out of Shack it up three weeks ago Thursday. A boy, Danny Steadman, left two weeks ago Thursday. Then, last week Thursday another girl, Alice Nicholson, left.

Wanting to know more about the strange consistency of the cast Rocky changed the first computer to open three new tapes and each search the three dancers. It took three minutes for her to find what got them out. Each of them was in a different hospital with serious problems. Two with leg seizers, another with a heart condition, all on some crazy drugs to get them better.

"Georgia!" Rocky called eyes still on the screen, "Georgia!"

"Kid, you got to quit that," Georgia growled as she walked over, "Get off your ass and find me instead of screaming my name."

"And you need to work on your anger. Now look at what I found."

"Found? We don't have a case yet what are you looking for?" Georgia asked sitting down next her partner.

"I was sharpening my skills when I found these," Rocky said turning the two computers towards her partner. Georgia pulled her purple reading glasses out of her jacket pocket and started to read. After a little while Georgia came to the same conclusion Rocky had.

"Blue, are you trying to tell that someone is making these kids, these dancers, sick?" Georgia questioned. Rocky nodded, scared to speck. Georgia took a deep breath and then spoke calmly, " I'm going to call the guy in charge and you are going sit here and wait for me to tell you what's next to do, okay?" The okay was for her, not Blue. After all, her daughter work there and if someone was hurting dancers she could be hospitalized by tomorrow, it was Wednesday today after all. So, to keep her daughter safe she made a call. However, that didn't go so well.

"Listen Wide, My daughter works for you," Georgia said in a whisper, "and if she gets hurt while on your show when you could help stop it I'm going to burie you."

"Detective, unless you get a warrant you're not touching my show," Wild said before he hung out.

"Soon of a bitch!" Georgia yelled and threw her phone at the wall.

"Didn't go well," her partner stated.

"I thought I told you to stay in your seat!" Georgia yelled.

"What's out next move?" Rocky asked ignoring her partner's yelling.

"I don't know," Georgia growled, "And if we don't get into that stupid studio to get a look inside then someone else will get sick."

"I know," Rocky growled. Both of them just started at each other for a little. "I got an idea," Rocky suddenly announced, "I will go in."

"Go in? Go in where exactly?" Georgia asked.

"The show I can go on the show undercover and find out what's going on," Rocky said excitedly.

"Blue, you can't do that," Georgia warned.

"Come on, I'm a 15 year old girl detective, I'm perfect for this," Rocky grinned.

"But you…fine, but your keeping your badge on you the whole time," Georgia threatened.

"I can go?" Rocky asked beaming.

"Kid, don't say that like I'm your mom and I just told you could stay out past you curfew, which you don't have," Georgia bitched, "Now do what you do best and get yourself on that show."

"Thanks, mommy," Rocky said with a laugh as she ran away.

**I love this Now review before I hate you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! How have you been? Really? Well hope this will make things better…**

"Cece, why have we been riding the train for an hour without getting off once?" Deuce asked getting a little annoyed just standing around.

"Remember that cute girl I told you about?" Cece asked.

"Yea?" he answered in a questioning tone.

"Well, she said she rode the train to clear her head or think stuff over. So, I thought I could run into her on the train again," Cece explained looking around the passengers.

"Don't you think that's a little stocker like?" Deuce asked.

"I don't know why you don't ask you kindergarten sweetheart," Cece taunted.

"Okay, Okay," Deuce blushed, "I get it, but you just met her."

"And you haven't seen Ty since you were in kindergarten," she growled back at him. Cece turned to face him and he had a face like a hurt puppy. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay, I kind of deserved that," Deuce admitted. The pair just stood in silence for a little not knowing what to do after that.

"Umm, work," Cece mumbled

"Oh, Yea," Deuce mumbled. He pulled out his cell to check the time, as he unlocked it Cece got a look at his background. It was of a little Deuce standing next to, what she guessed what was, a younger Ty. Ty's arm was around Deuce's waist as Deuce rested his little head on Ty's shoulder.

"That is so cute," Cece awed. Deuce blush and shut down his phone.

"You should get to the studio," Deuce said, ears red. Cece nodded and decide to drop the topic of Deuce's love for his childhood mate to save him from turning red as a fire truck. Not long later they got off at their stop and started to walk to the show.

"Am I really aloud in here?" Deuce asked his best friend once they got past secretary.

"Yea, your fine," Cece informed him looking around her, now, second favorite place. It was normal, teens gathered into groups talking, others standing in front of mirrors and a couple on the stage practicing. Cece continued to look around, her mind blank, not really tacking things in for more than a second. That was until she spotted a family bundle of brown curls.

"That her," Cece said astonished.

"Who?" Deuce asked, his eyes on a trash can.

"The girl from the train, the one I told you about," Cece explained in a rush, "I can't believe she's here." Duce turned to look in the direction of his friend was staring. There with her back to them was, what he could tell, was a very pretty girl.

"Is she talking to Gary Wild?" Deuce asked.

"I guess so," Cece said now seeing who her crush was talking to, "I wonder why?" Deuce gave a shrug and the pair then started a conversation about why she would be talking to Cece's boss. Not that far away Rocky was just finishing her talk with Wild.

"Okay, then," Wild finished, looking up from his tablet, "I welcome you to the show, Rocky."

"Thanks," Rocky smiled and add in her head, _you son of a bitch._

"Hey, how about I introduce you to one of our dancers and they can show you around," Wild decided and lead the way over to Cece and Deuce.

"Cece," Wild started, "I like to introduce you to our new dancer, Rocky."

"W-we meet before," Cece stuttered.

"Oh," Wild said, "Then I guess you two will be fast friends." _Hopefully more,_ the girls added. Wild left the three two their own devices.

"Nice to see you again," Rocky greeted, beaming.

"You too," Cece commented, blushing. There was a small cough and the girls were pulled from there daze. "Oh, yea, Rocky this is my best friend, Deuce."

"Hey," Deuce said sticking out his hand, "You know you kind of look familiar." _Her eyes are so familiar, but from where?_

"Yea," Rocky said shacking Deuce's out stretched hand, "You too." _Where have I seen his face before?_ Then it hit her in one sweeping realization.

"Do you two mind if I call my brother real quick?" Rocky asked.

"Not at all," Cece smiled. At the word brother Deuce had a similar realization.

"Oh my god," Deuce said his face falling in to him palm, "I can't believe this."

"What?" Cece asked, turning to her buddy.

"I know where I seen her before. Hell I know who she is!" Deuce almost shouted.

"Calm down and what do you mean you know who she is?" Cece asked in a relaxed and annoyed tone.

"She is Ty's little sister," Deuce exacerbated, "I remember from when his mom would pick him up from kindergarten and she would have his little sister tag along. I knew there was a reason I remembered her eyes." On her phone, Rocky was having a similar conversation with her brother about Deuce.

"I told you he is right here," Rocky said.

"I know, but where is here?" Ty asked desperately.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. You might blow my cover," Rocky exsplained.

"Blow your cover?!" He demanded with a sneer, "The guy I have always hope to marry is at the same place you are working under cover and you're worried about your cover!"

"You just said 'hope to marry'" Rocky quoted, "you never said that to me before. Well, without adding shut-up or bite me right after. You grown."

"Shut it," Ty growled on the other line.

"That's my brother," Rocky giggled and turned her head to see Deuce and Cece walking over.

"Just tell me where you are," Ty begged.

"No can do," Rocky said shaking her head, "Talk to you later lover boy." With that Rocky hung up, but unknown to her the last six words were heard by the pair walking over.

**So what do you think…REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, now what's that sound? I don't really know. **

"Talk to you later lover boy," Rocky said into her phone before hanging up. Deuce got a chill at the nickname 'lover boy'. _Didn't she say that she is calling her brother? _Deuce asked himself, _Isn't her brother Ty? Why is he being called lover boy? Does this mean he already has someone? Did he really forget about me? _Cece could tell her best friend was close to having a heart attack, but she didn't know what to do.

"Hey, guys," Rocky greeted turning to face us with her beautiful smile.

"Hi, how's your brother?" Cece asked before she knew what she was saying.

"He will be fine," rocky shrugged.

"W-why did you call him 'lover boy'?" Deuce asked, fearing the answers.

"Oh, that?" she started, "Well, I'm… just making fun of him."

"Making fun?" Cece asked.

"Yea," Rocky said nodding, "You see, my brother had…feelings for someone since forever and I like picking on him about it. You know like sibling stuff?" The pair nodded slowly and Deuce held back a smile. _Does this mean her remember me and our promises_

"Anyway," Rocky started again, pulling the due back, "could you show me were the dressing rooms are?"

"I love to," Cece beamed, and then she quickly gave herself a face palm. _Stop the flirting, Cece. You don't even know if she likes girls. You might freak her out._ Cece lead Rocky to the hall of closet sized dressing rooms. "I guess you could use one of the old dancers room," Cece shrugged.

"Whose room was this?" Rocky asked gesturing to the door closest to them.

"A girl named Clara Shifter I think," Cece said then added, "She was really good. The show is going to miss her." Rocky leaned on the door and crossed her arm, giving her best 'not really caring' face.

"What happened?" Rocky asked, "Why'd she leave?"

"Well, it wasn't by choice," she said in a loud whisper, "I'm pretty sure she is in the hospital."

"That's horrible," Rocky said, trying to act surprised, "Where you to close?"

"She only talked to me once. Just to ask to barrow my violet tights, because someone stole hers," Cece explained, "Want me to show you inside?"

"No, I got it. I wanted to change for the show anyway," Rocky said gesturing to her bag around her back.

"Oh," Cece mumbled blushing slightly, "See you out there, then."

"Yea," Rocky smiled as Cece walked away. With a sigh she opened Clara's old dressing room door, stepped in side and locked it. She turned and looked at the room. There wasn't a lot in there; a desk, chair, a mirror and a lamp, that was bulged in to the only outlet in the room. With another sigh Rocky gently placed her bag on the desk and pulled out an existence cord.

"I am so glad I brought this," Rocky mumbled as she plugged it in to the wall, "Time to get to work." She quickly set up her three laptops and bulged there chargers in. Then as they were booting up, Rocky called up George.

"So, you're in kid," George said after the usual three rings.

"Yea," Rocky mumbled as she typed three different, ten digest pass codes into her laptops.

"Good. You got you magic working yet?" she asked.

"Give me fifty one seconds," Rocky said more to her sleft," And…I…am…almost…there…Got it!"

"Okay, Blue, what do you got?"

"Three cameras. One of the stage, one off stage and one in the hall of dressing rooms. Each I get six angles on."

"Anything strange?"

"Only a guy spinning on his head," Rocky commented staring at the screen in front of her, "How is that possible? He is like defining gravity."

"Where's Wild?" Georgia asked annoyance in her voice. Rocky looked around the screens only looking at the angles only for five seconds at a time, until she saw Wild in the dressing room hallway.

"He's in the hall," Rocky said a little surprised.

"What is he doing?" Georgia asked a tad bit angrily.

"Talking to someone in a dressing room," Rocky mumbled, "I can't see her face."

"Her?" Georgia asked.

"I see long blond hair, but no face."

"Well, keep an eye on that ass wipe. I don't trust him, and try to find-"

"Out who the blond is," Rocky said rolling her eyes, "I know, Momma bear."

"Cut the nicknames, kid, and get to work." With that she hung up. Rocky growled in to thin air and put the phone down. She then quickly striped out of her sweats and t-shirt and started to get ready for the show. _Now where do I put my badge? _

**What do you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**You there! Yes you! What are you doing?! You should be reading!**

After Rocky was dressed in a knee length, violet, frilly skirt with a lime green streak and a navy blue tank top. She added a peach strap on her upper left thigh and tucks her badge in it. Tugging her skirt down a little, Rocky walked out of the dressing room and closed the door. She then took the key out of her sock and locked it. Out of the floor Deuce was frecking

"Should I ask him if he remembers me or should I just ask him out or should I wait till he asks me out," Deuce listed.

"I think you should breath," Cece said moving her hands in exasperation. Deuce took a slow quivering breath. "Now," Cece continued, "I think you should just ask Ty about kindergarten and see if he knows what you know. Then if his knowledge is enough for you ask if he remembers you."

"That is actually not a bad idea," Deuce said, surprised.

"I have one every now and then," Cece shrugged, and the pair laughed.

"What's going on?" They turned to see Rocky walking over in, what Cece thought, _one of the sexist thing I ever saw._

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked, seeing Cece's blank look "Is there something on my shirt?" As if to find the nonexistent stain Rocky started to grope herself. Cece bite her lip to keep in a moan as she watches Rocky massage to her own breast looking for a stain.

"Nothing is on your clothing," Deuce said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Rocky said her checks now turning pink as she dropped her hands to her side, "Then why were you guys staring?"

"Because you look good in your outfit," Cece fibbed a little.

"Thanks," Rocky smiled. A loud bell buzzed threw the building.

"I guess that's my single to leave," Deuce chuckled, "See you later, Cece and nice to meet you, Rocky." Giving his friend a quick hug he left.

"Come on, we have to get on stage," Cece said tugging Rocky up. They were pushed and shoved all the way to the back.

"You okay?" Rocky asked.

"Yea, this is normal," Cece said with a smile, Rocky giggled at her cuteness. Then Rocky caught a flash of long blond hair, remembering the girl talking to Wild she looked around, but found no one.

"What are you looking for?" Cece asked razing and eye brow at her secret crushes turned head.

"Oh, nothing," Rocky said turning back to face her, "nothing." After about an hour and a half pratise was over and everyone was covered in sweat. "That was hard work out," Rocky panted. _Georgia would never have survived, _Rocky thought, _like I ever tell her. _

"Yea," Cece agreed, "That one was harder than before."

"Really?" I asked, "Why?" Cece shrugged and picked up a bottle of water from the crafts table.

"Okay, I'm going to change," Rocky said pointing towards the hall. Cece nodded and started to chug her water. Rocky ran down the hall, adrenalin running high when, crash. When Rocky opened her eyes again she was on top of a girl with pretty blond hair.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" the girl asked.

"Sorry," Rocky said standing up and offering her hand to the girl she trampled, "I forgot to slow down for pedestrians." The blond chuckled at Rocky's remark.

"You are very humorous," the blond commented, "I am Tinka."

"That's a unique name," Rocky smiled, "I'm Rocky."

"Nice to meet you, Rocky," Tinka said sticking out her hand; Rocky took it with a smile.

"You too," Rocky said, "What was your last name?"

"Hessenheffer," Tinka informed, "I guess I'll see you around." With that Tinka walk away, with a small smirk Rock pulled her key out of her shoe and unlocked the door. Then quickly ran to her laptops, after slamming the door. Before Rocky had a chance to even guess how to spell Hessenheffer her phone rang.

"Speck no, speck fast, speak English," Rocky rushed into the phone.

"Cute, Blue, real cute," Georgia spoke on the other line.

"Really yea think?" Rocky giggled.

"Talk like a cop, kid," Georgia growled.

"Hey, I found out who the blond was give me some credit."

"Who is she?" Georgia asked, ignoring most of what her partner said.

"Tinka-"

"Hessenheffer?" Georgia asked.

"Yea, how did you know?" Rocky asked shocked.

"I worked a case a couple years back and a elementary school teacher was a suspect. She was one of his students," Georgia explained.

"Do you know why she would be talking to wild?"

"I don't know maybe she was kissing up to the boss."

"Maybe, but she doesn't look the type," Rocky said biting her lip.

"Why do you a crush?" Georgia asked.

"No," Rocky said, _Well not on her._

"Well, look in to it deeper of you have a hunch. Then call me when you got something," Georgia said before hanging up. She then turned to face her daughter who was bucking up into the passenger seat.

"Was that your partner?" Cece asked as her mom started the car.

"Yea, it's my partner," Georgia admitted as they drove down the street.

"Why haven't we met her yet?" Flynn asked from the back seat.

"Does she not like kids?" Cece asked.

"No it's not that," Georgia said holding in a laugh, "We don't share stuff at work."

"Okay, but why do you call her Blue?" Flynn asked.

"That's her last name," Georgia mumbled, "No more questions."

**Well, there you have it :P Review it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello my lovely's, how have you been?**

Soon after she talked to Georgia, Rocky went back to the police station with her laptops to do her research. The train was packed with its usual nine to five works. Once she got to the station he didn't find a lot of people in there. Normally around this time someone was pulling in a random guy in by handcuffs, but right now it was almost dead silent.

"Evening, Blue." Rocky turned to see the chef walking out of his office with a coffee mug.

"Hello, sir," Rocky said respectively.

"I heard you're doing an undercover job," the chef said. Like Georgia and Rocky, the chef had a similar secretive side. After all, everyone only knew him by chef, sir or, by some criminals, dick head in blue. You can see that they never worked with Hunter.

"Yes, chef," I finally answered. The chef hummed a little.

"I like to see you and Georgia in my office Friday morning at ten."

"Yes, sir," Rocky said holding in fear. Nodding slowly, the chef walk to the break room, probably to fill his mug. Rocky took in a slow deep breath and sat down at an open table, set up her laptops and got to work. Hours ticked by and soon it was after midnight and Rocky couldn't find anything that gave Tinka a look of a criminal. The only interesting thing she found was that her parents were pretty damn loaded. Rocky didn't want to miss anything so she looked up everything there was on this blond. From her birth records, her charts, her bank account and even her parents records, but after all that research Rocky got a big hot steamy pile of nothing.

Giving in before she had to spend the night here, Rocky packed up her equipment. Rocky didn't trust anyone here besides her partner and the chef, so like every day, she swung her computer pack over her shoulder and headed out the door. On the train ride home Rocky barely kept her eyes open, she nearly missed her stop. By the time she was home it was one in the morning. Rocky limped weakly to her bedroom. Once inside she swung her bad on to a bean-bag chair, yanked her boots off and fell into bed, passing out as soon as her head made contact with the pillow.

"uuaaa," rocky groan covering her eyes, "Turn off the light." Not sensing the darkness returning to her room, Rocky moved her hand from her eyes and looked around for the blinding light that woke her up. When she looked up to her ceiling she didn't see her light on, she turned to her window to see rays of sun coming through.

"What time is it?" she asked the air. She glanced at her wall clock to find out her answer; 11:15.

"What the hell!" Rocky shouted, leaping from her mattress, only to fall face first on to the ground, "Son of a bitch!" Her face was sqist into her graying white carpet, the smell of spit perfume and old socks filled her nose. Jumping up like she was just shocked Rocky ran out of her room and into the bathroom. After tacking a quick shower, throwing a towel over her and shoving her tooth brush in to her mouth Rocky was back in her bedroom. Tacking a random hair tie from on top her desk, Rocky tied her wet, dripping hair in to a high bun. With a breath out her nose, she dropped her towel and looked around for underwear. Finding a gray and black bra and panties Rocky gave a small smile before shimmying into them. She looked up in to a mirror and sighed.

"I can see my nipples threw my bra," she mumbled, glaring at her reflection. Rocky then ran to the bathroom spat out her tooth brush and rushed back to her room. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a black and green top. As she was putting on her socks and boots she remembered something that Georgia would have shot her for forgetting.

"My badge," Rocky panicked and rushed back to the bath room, looked over her old close until she found her badge. With a small smirk, Rocky slide that into her back pocket took her cell and left to go to the train. It was about noon and Rocky still had a lot of day to cover. As she walked there she called up her partner. After her normal three rings Georgia picked up.

"Hey kid. Why you call me at lunch?" Georgia asked. Rocky could sense that she was cocking an eye brow.

"I wanted to know if there anything you want me to do," Rocky said with a shrug.

"Well, did you find anything on the girl?" she asked.

"No, and I stayed up pasted midnight looking," Rocky groaned.

"Relax; Bule," Georgia said firmly, "you're going to hit a few walls before you find a door."

"Did you just show care for me and us a metaphor?" She asked surprised.

"I just don't want you to doubt your instincts, kid. Don't look too much into this," Georgia warned, "Anyway, you don't really need to come to the station today. After all you're a head on your paper work."

"Okay," Rocky sighed, "But there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Chef wants to see us ten o'clock tomorrow morning," Rocky said fearing her partner's response.

"Ten o'clock in the morning?" Georgia asked.

"Yea."

"Cool," Georgia SAID.

"Cool? We're seeing our boss and you say cool?" Rocky asked frecked.

"In the morning," Georgia said, "at night is his like firing time. So, we are okay, Blue."

"Thanks," Rocky mumbled. After hearing a small hum the line went dead. Giving her cell a small smile Rocky stepped on to the train and sat down onto a bench. Her mind then started to fill with questions. _How's Ty doing? How's Deuce? Does he know I'm Ty's sister? Does he remember Ty? If he does how is going to respond to me calling Ty lover boy? Does he realize I meant him being Ty's lover boy? Did he realize that? What is he going to say to Ty? Is he going to say anything? Are they going to have a happy ending? Am I going to have one? Is it going to be with Cece? Does Cece even like girls? Even if she does, why would she like me? If she liked me would she tell me? How would I respond?_ _Ect… _Before she realized, it was two thirty and someone was calling her name.

"Rocky? Rocky? Rocky!" Rocky snapped out of it and raised her head. There before her was the girl she was just thinking of, with her red hair flowing over a cute cartoon shirt.

"Hi, Cece," I smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Going home from school," Cece answered still looking cute, and confused, "Why are you here?"

"Train rides relax me," Rocky shrugged. The pair just stared and smiled at each other, but of them felt like they could do it forever. However, the moment ended with Rocky's stomach growling. Cece giggle and rocky blushed.

"Haven't eaten?" Cece asked grinning.

"I'm starving," Rocky admitted.

"Well, i-if you don't mind I could tack you to my house and give you something to…eat," Cece said nervously.

"That would be awesome," Rocky grinned.

**ReViEw AnD tElL mE wHaT yOu ThInK **


	9. Chapter 9

**HI HEY HELLO SOMETHING ELCE THAT STARTS WITH H…I own nothing, but the idea**

While the girls were on the train headed for Cece's apartment, Deuce was sitting on a bench outside the school, scowling at the ground, with fresh tears in his eyes. _I can't believe my parents forgot about me, again. They said they won't do that ever again. Well, it's my fault for believing them. Now how am I going to get across town? I forgot my train card and Cece is long gone._

"Deuce?" He knew that voice very well and the idea of Ty seeing him crying on a bench outside school made his stomach clench. "Deuce, are you okay?" Ty asked walking over to the young man on the bench, "What's wrong?" Deuce turns his face away from his crush and wiped his eyes, hoping Ty didn't see. Ty did.

"Oh, Deuce," Ty said in a sweet tone. He then sat down next to Deuce and put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, like he did when they were kids. At the feel of Ty's hand on him and his chest pressed agent him Deuce blushed, head still looking away. _Why did I have to do that_, Ty asked himself_, I know I did this to him when we were little all the time, but that was then and this is now. I don't even know- _

"Ty," Deuce mumbled, but it was load enough to bring Ty out of his head.

"Yea, Deuce," Ty said, "I'm here." _Now that I'm back I will always be._

"Why aren't you home?" Deuce asked.

"I had to pick up some information for my mom the sign," Ty answered, "Why are you here?" Deuce didn't answer. "You don't have to tell me, but if you want to I c-could give you a ride home." Deuce's heart stopped for a second.

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."_ I would do anything for you._

"O-okay then," Deuce said, a little stronger. Ty stood up and gestured for Deuce to follow him. The pair walked over to the student parking lot, which was pretty much deserted. Ty lead the way over 84 white Toyota.

"This was my dad's old car," Ty explained, "It may not have toy's but it runs. You can put you stuff into the back." Nodding, Deuce opened the backseat, swung his back-pack in side, then slide in to the fount and closed the door. With a small smile, Ty followed to the driver seat and started up the car. When the old girl did start up a song filled the car _Carry on my wayward sons, there be peace when you're done, lay your head to rest, don't you cry no more._ Quickly, Ty turned off the tape.

"Sorry," he mumbled, a light blush under his cheeks as he drove out of the parking lot. "Hey, I'm kind of hungry. Do you mind if we drive through McDonalds?"

"Not at all, I'm starving at the moment," Deuce said with a small chuckle. Ty smiled and drove to the nearest drive threw, which was a McDonalds. As they were in the drive threw line waiting for their turn Deuce started to fiddle with something around his neck.

"What you got there?" Ty asked after two minutes of it.

"What?"

"The thing on your neck you're messing with," Ty clarified, "what is it?"

"W-well, it's something specle I had since I was a little," Deuce said truthfully.

"Do you mind showing it to me?" Ty asked. _Now's my chance to see if he remembers,_ Deuce thought, with that he pulled a chain out from around his neck and on it was a small blue gumball machine ring.

"When I was little, like in kindergarten, someone important to me gave me this and said that I could have this till he gave me the one I deserved," Deuce explained a little. _Yea, _Ty thought_, I remember that. _"D-do you remember anything form when you were little, Ty?"

"I remember everything," Ty said staring at deuce with hope in his eyes.

"Then d-do you remember me?" Deuce asked. Before Ty could answer there was a car horn going off behind them. When Ty looked up he saw that there was a large open space, it was his turn.

"Screw it," Ty mumbled and he pulled out of the drive threw lane and in to the closest parking spot. He stopped the car, pulled up the parking break and turned to Deuce, who was staring at his lap. "I remember you." At those three words Deuce look up and over to Ty. "Of course I remember you," Ty continued, "You meant, no, mean the world to me, Deuce. I thought you didn't know who I was."

"You are Ty Blue, how could anyone forget you?" Deuce asked, "Your name is a color for Pete's sake!" Ty laughed at this comment on his name.

"That as one of the first things you said to me in Mrs. Anderson's class," Ty said grinning. Deuce chuckled at this.

"I was six and Blue was my favorite color," Deuce defended with a smile.

"Is that why you liked me? Cause my name is blue?" Ty asked with fake hurt in his voice. Deuce laughed and gave Ty a light shove in his chest, but stopped when he felt Ty's hard chest under his shirt.

"S-so," Deuce started, pulling his hand back, "What are we?"

**Cliff hanger…. I hope to have next chapter be with Rocky and Cece Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, yeah, hi**

"S-so, what are we?" Deuce asked. The pair looked at each other, both nervous and existed.

"Well, according to our promises as kids were engaged," Ty half joked.

"So, does that make you my feonsa?" Deuce asked, not hearing his joking tone.

"No, considering we haven't seen each other in more than a decade," Ty pointed out, "So, I think we should start out simpler." When Deuce didn't say anything Ty continued, "Want to go on a date with me Friday night?" A couple blocks away Cece was leading Rocky to her apartment building, both of them, for reasons they forget, where holding hands.

"This is where I live," Cece said pointing to a tall apartment building, between two other apartment builds.

"Really?" Rocky asked eyes wide.

"Yea, why?"

"I live in the one to the right," Rocky said, the girls looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"Were stupid," Cece laughed, her back hunched over.

"Really moronic," Rocky agreed, "I would give myself like twenty face palms if I could stop laughing." Cece nodded, chocking on her giggles. When they straighten themselves up, Cece lead the way in to her apartment building and to her room in it.

"Here is our humble little part of the world," Cece introduced when she opened the door. Rocky walked in and looked around a little for the one thing every cop should find first in any environment; an exit. Seeing a big window across from her she walked over to look out to see if there was a good way out, if need. When she looked across the view Rocky started to laugh.

"What is it?" Cece asked. Still laughing Rocky gestured for Cece to come over, she did and looked out the window.

"Y-you see the window across from the fire escapes?" Rocky asked.

"Yea?" Cece said in a questioning tone.

"That's my brother's bed room," Rocky explained.

"Seriously?" Cece asked. When Rocky nodded, the pair went in to another fit of giggling and laughing. They walked over to the sofa, clutching one another for they wouldn't fall over. They sat down, looking at the floor, gasping for air. When they got control of there breathing they looked over at one another and started to laugh again.

"Why are you still laughing?" Cece asked, grinning.

"Why are you?" Rocky demanded, clutching her rib.

"I have no idea," Cece giggled and Rocky started to laugh more.

"Okay, okay, okay," Rocky said moving her hands as she spoke, "I think we should clean up and stop-"

"Why are you moving your hands like a mime?" Cece interrupted and they lost it again.

"I'm…going…to…pee my pants," Rocky laughed, "Where… is your… restroom?" Cece, giggling, pointed in some decision. "Thanks." When the bathroom door closed the front door opened to revealed a tired looking Georgia. This stopped Cece's laughter pretty fast.

"Hey, Mom," Cece greeted.

"Hey, Cece," Georgia smiled at her daughter, "How was school?"

"Normal, but I got a c- on my geometry test," Cece said, proudly.

"That better than last time," Georgia said, walking to the bathroom.

"My friends in there," Cece said before she reached it.

"That's okay, I'll use my bathroom," Georgia said with a shrug, "But when I come out I want to meet your friend."

"What do you mean?" Cece asked.

"If it was Deuce you would just say that, wouldn't you," Georgia smiled and left the room to go into her own bed room. Once she closed her door she decided to call her partner and tell her about what she found at the office.

"Hello?" Blue said into the phone.

"What that sound, Blue?" Georgia asked, hearing something in the bathroom.

"The sink, I'm in the bath room," Rocky explained, rubbing sope on to her hands, "What's going on?"

"I found something out at the office and I need you to look at it," Georgia said in a low whisper.

"Found what?" Rocky asked razing an eye brow at her reflection.

"I'm no sure, but I emailed it to you. So, I need you to look at it before you go undercover," Geriga said and almost demanded.

"Really, now?" Rocky asked, a frown now etch on her face.

"Yes, kid. I need the information now." With that Georgia hung up and walked in to her bathroom. Outside in the open room, Rocky walked out of the bathroom, getting ready to tell Cece that she had to leave.

"Hey, Rocky," Cece smiled. _I hate Georgia right now,_ Rocky thought with a sigh.

"Cece, my mom just called," Rocky started, "So I have to go home."

"Oh," Cece said, with a frown, "Okay, I understand, but I feel bad we didn't get to eat."

"It's alright, don't feel bad," Rocky insisted, feeling bad.

"Okay, are you going to make it to the show?"

"Yea, I wouldn't miss." With a last long look Rocky walked over to the window, out on to the Fire escape and crossed over to her brother's room. Cece sighed and sat back down on to the coach.

"Cece, what's wrong?" Georgia asked, as she walked out of her room, "Where's your friend?"

"They had to go home," Cece sighed.

"Are you sure this is a friend?" Georgia asked.

"What do you mean?" Cece asked faceting her mom.

"Well, is this a friend that you wish was more than a friend?"

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"Afraid so, Honey," Georgia said wrapping an arm over her daughters shoulder. Across the fire escape was Rocky; climbing in to her brothers room threw his, newly opened window. She toppled over on the mattress and sighed. Sitting up again, she closed the window and got up. She looked around her brother's room. There was a lot of stuff all over the place, but the thing that always caught her attention was the picture on his dresser. It was of little Ty and Deuce playing on the swings, no idea that mom took a picture. Rocky gave a small laugh and made her way to leave the room when she saw a superman hat on his desk.

"Ty!," Rocky shouted, "Why did you tell me you had a superman hat?!" No answer, just mumbling from outside. "Ty!" Rocky walk out of the room, with hat in hand. "Ty, I know your home." She looked over to the family room to see Ty and Deuce.

"Rocky?" Ty asked, sounding tick.

"Oh, sorry I didn't think someone would be over," Rocky said shyly.

"Why did you come out of Ty's room?" Deuce asked.

"Cece's apartment is right across from Ty's room," Rocky admitted, "Short cut home. Anyway, I'll go to my room at do homework." Before she closed her door she shouted, "I'm keeping your hat!" When she was safely in her room she sighed. _ I both love and hate my job_, Rocky thought as she sat down at her desk and booted up her laptops. After she typed in her pass codes.

"Okay then," Rocky said to herself, sliding her tongue out between her teeth, "What did Georgia send me?" Rocky loaded up her work email and saw an attachment email from her partner and gave a double click.

"Bitch of a bitch!" Rocky shouted.  
**Yup…**

**Yea…**

**So…**

**Review….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! You! guys!**

"Bitch of a bitch!" Rocky shouted from her bed room. The yell almost made Deuce jump off the couch. _Rocky can really swear, _Deuce thought.

"Rocky?" Ty called out in a questing tone.

"Sorry!" she called from the room, "I spilt ice tea on my homework!" _She can lie pretty well,_ Ty thought to himself, _good thing I can lie to._

"I thought you said you sister wouldn't be home?" Deuce asked razing an eyebrow. _Cute._

"She usually isn't, sorry."

"It's okay," Deuce blushed under Ty's look, " I don't mind… I'm still kind of hungry."

"Oh yea, " Ty said jumping off of the couch and walking to the kitchen, " I still owe you one of my 'better than anything you have ever tasted' sandwiches."

"I think you need a longer name," Deuce giggled, "but that sounds awesome." Deuce walked over to the kitchen table as Ty worked on their sandwiches.

"So," Ty started, "Why did you keep that toy ring for so long?"

"Um," Deuce mumbled, blushing, "It's kind of stupid."

"This is me you're talking to," Ty said, turning away from the counter "You can tell me." With an nod Deuce spoke, but Ty couldn't make it out. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I kept it to…keep you close," Deuce said blushing bright. When Ty didn't say anything Deuce looked down at the floor and added, "I told you it was stupid."

"No, it not," Ty said walking over to him, "It's the sweetest thing I ever heard of." When Deuce still didn't look up, Ty squat down a little and pressed his lip to Deuce forehead. When he felt Ty pull back he looked up, but Ty was walking over to the counter. Deuced felt even more embarrassed until he saw Ty's ear were red. _He is blushing? That is kind of hot. Oh god, what is wrong with me?_

"Sandwiches are ready," Ty said turning around holding the two Italian subs, handing one to Deuce he continued with, "Dig in."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Back in one of the bed rooms Rocky was staring at her computer in annoyance, her fingers working the battens on the key board fast. _Why in hell did Georgia send me an encrypted file?! _Rocky growled at herself, _she knows how much of a pain these things are to me. What the hell happened to her at the office?_ Then, with a control, F11, V the file opened in full English._ Okay, now I can see what Georgia sent me. _Rocky double click the file open and started to read. They were articles from the late eighties, about a scientist who created an odorless, tasteless poison that cause heart deficiency. He was arrested for using it on animals. The effects of the poison are similar to the two newest victims. Quickly, Rocky dialed three rings and the phone clicked.

"So, Blue, you opened my little present?" Georgia asked a grin evident in her voice.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Rocky asked as she read over the article again.

"The top secret cop volt of articles," Georgia laughed, "So, so it say what I hope?"

"You mean you knew that is would help with the case?" Rocky asked surprised, "But it's in scripted."

"The dark ones always are, but there is a cliff notes on top of the case. So what does it say?" She asked.

"It talks about a scientist who invented a poison witch has similar symptoms to what to the dancers, But it doesn't cover the first victim."

"Details, kids, now where can we find this white coat?" nodding slowly, Rocky opened a tab and looked into Dr. Greg Burrows, but what she found wasn't what her partner wanted

"Six feet under, he was murdered in jail two years ago," she told her.

"Damn it."

"I know, sorry."

"Don't apologize you didn't kill him," Georgia said and sighed, "Okay, go to the show and see if you can find the next target." With that she hung up.

"Eye, eye, caption," Rocky mumbled and started to pack up.

**What do you think?**

**What do you like?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Something, something, something Cece and Rocky. **

Rocky still had time to do some more research on the scientist and she couldn't leave the house without having some more information. However, Deuce and Ty still could leave and they did. When they got outside it was just in time to see Cece and Flynn walking by.

"Cece! Flynn!" Deuce called from the front steps. Hearing their names the Jounes kids turned on their toes to look.

"Deuce? Ty?" Cece said shocked, walking over to the pair, "What are you to doing together?" Deuce blushed and looked over at Ty. _We haven't discussed what we are any further then we did in the car. So, what are we? Is he my fiancé, boyfriend, friend with benefits? _Ty was thinking alone the same lines, but he decided on one of the options rather quickly.

"Why wouldn't I hang out with my boyfriend?" Ty asked with a sly smile. Deuce and Cece's eyes almost popped out of their heads.

"You two are together?" Cece asked, for clarity.

"Yea, we are," Deuce smiled at his friend. Cece, smiling, big enough that it could break her face in half, congratulated the new couple. When the red head was about to ask for details her little brat of a brother reminded her that she had to get going to work.

"Crap," Cece sighed, "Well, I'll just have to get back to you on that."

"Cece?" Ty called as she began to turn and walk away, "I have a car, if you don't mind sitting in the back seat, I could drive."

"Are you serious?" Cece asked, beaming.

"Yea, were friends right?" Ty asked. Deuce smiled at him and Cece nodded about a dozen times. Chucking a little at her enthusiasm Ty lead the trio to his baby. They all climbed in to the Japanese car and drove away. Before they were a yard away Flynn spoke up.

"Not that I don't enjoy not have to tack a train, why are we in a car with a stranger?"

"Oh, right, Flynn this is my friend Ty Blue, Ty this is my little brother Flynn."

"Blue?" Flynn asked.

"Yea, my last name is a color, who cares," Ty groaned from the driver's seat.

"No, not that," Flynn thought out loud, "Do you have a cop in your family?" Ty fingers tightened and turned white. _Does he know about Rocky? But how he is just a kid?_

"Why you ask?" Ty asked trying to keep his voice in the norm.

"Our my always calls he partner Blue and she said that was her last name. So do you?" Ty didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell them about Rocky.

"I'm not sure," Ty mumbled and noted to talk to his little sister, "so Cece, where am I driving to?"

"Ummm, do you know where the Shack It Up studio is?" Cece asked.

"Yea I drive past that place almost everly- wait you work there?" Ty asked looking at her threw the review mirror.

"Yea."

"God, me and my sister watch that show all the time," Ty chuckled as he turned right on the next interaction.

"You guys do?" Cece asked surprised and happy.

"Yup," Ty said nodding, "we both have a hobby for dancing."

"Well, then why don't you try out?" Cece asked, "Unless you don't think you good enough?"

"Oh, I'm good," Ty smirked, "I'm great. I just think the show would cut in to what I plan on spending my time doing this year." _Like hanging out with Deuce._

"Alright, but if you change your mind I can put in a good word with Gary," Cece reminded as the car came to a stop in front of the studio, "Well, see you too at school. Come on Flynn, you're going to have to hurry if you want your posters signed by the…guest dancers." _She probably didn't want to ruin the surprise for me_, Ty thought.

"Bye, guys." Deuce said waving from to passenger seat to his best friend and her little brother. Then when they saw the pair walked into the building the couple drove away.

"So, you're my boyfriend now?" Deuce asked, cocking an eye brow, when they hit a red light. Ty ears turned scarlet, but he did not look displeased when he turned to look at Deuce.

"I know I said we should take it slow and all, but I been, kind of, waiting to see you again for years. So, if you're looking for an apology for telling Cece you're my boyfriend, you won't find one." With that the light turned green and Ty drove on, but they didn't get that far before they hit another red light. On this one Deuce leaned over kissed Ty on the cheek and whispered; "I wouldn't have it any other way," before he sat comfortably back in the seat and watched Ty's reaction.

Back at the studio Cece had told Flynn to keep out of trouble, but she doubted he had heard her considering he had run off as soon as they walked in. Rolling her eyes at her brothers actions Cece began to look for her crush threw the crowd of miscellaneous dancers. However, she had walked around the stage, back stage and down the dressing room hallways twice before she gave up and decided that Rocky was not there yet and she'd have to wait.

So, Cece walked back into the main room to wait, but as soon as she walked in she spotted Rocky talking to a familiar blonde girl, Tinka. Cece growled in her head at the sight of the blonde girl. _How dare she talk to Rocky!? That little brat, _Cece screeched as she walked over to the pair.

"Well, I'm glad your liking it here Rocky," Tinka said in her annoying ascent.

"Thank you," Rocky smiled the kind of smile that made Cece both go weak in the knees and want to rip off Tinka's head.

"If you have any questions you can ask me," Tinka said before walking away, Cece's eyes flamed when she saw Tinka'a arm brush agents Rocky's.

**Something, something, something review what you think. **


End file.
